Magitek Special Infantry Unit
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "Despite the warped and corrupted mind of Eggman, i have to say cybernetics can be very useful if used in the right way, for example to improve the skills of perfect and strong beings instead to waste them with animals such as those patethic echidnas" - 'A technomage agent talking about Magitek Infantry' The Magitek Special Infantry Unit, more simply called "Magitek Infantry", are a support unit of cybernetic and robotic combatants of the New Overlander Empire, known for the unique magical and advanced weaponry and equipment of it's members and their devotion to the mages of the Emperor. History: The Magitek Special Infantry Unit was founded during the last years of the Second Dimensional War as support unit for the wizards of the imperial army, protecting them on the battlefield and making sure they're not harmed by the enemy forces. Most of the members of this unit fought alongside mechs for reconnaissance, patrol and assaults. This is also the only unit of the entire imperial army where overlanders and humans are allowed to join in and fight togheter without being separated in different squads or regiments. Since the beginning, this infantry unit has proved to be successful against enemies such as the Eggman Empire and the GUN, inflicting heavy losses against robotic and organic troops of their opponents and earning a good reputation in the imperial army. Organization: The Magitek Infantry is divided in three different groups: Security and Defense Brigade, Assault and Destroy Team and Mechanized Force. Each of them have different roles in battle although all of them are always put under the command of a technomage or a wizard of the imperial army: - Security and Defense Brigade: Assigned with the task to protect with their lives the mages of the empire and strategic positions such as bases or headquarters under the control of the New Overlander Empire. - Assault and Destroy Team: Specialized in assaults, ambushes and open battle against enemy forces. This group is more heavily armed and equipped compared to the Security and Defense Brigade. - Mechanized Force: Combat vehicles and mechs deployed to support both the Security and Defense Brigade and the Assault and Destroy Team. Recruitment/Training: The overlanders and the humans who fought in the Magitek Infantry have been chosen for their skills and devotion to the Emperor. After an intense training and brainwash program cybernetics are implanted in their bodies and their minds, allowing them to increase their physical strenght, their intelligence, their combat abilities and their reflexes, togheter with pain inhibitors that dull painful stimuli to fight more effectively without distraction and possess a computer-like consciousness with advanced capabilities. Their limbs and a lot of their organs are replaced with robotical parts and high-tech artificial mock-ups. Before getting the chance to join the ranks of the Magitek Infantry, recruits are always warned of what will happen to them, giving them the freedom to choose willingly if accept or refuse to fight in this support unit. Equipment: Magitek Infantry cyborgs wear battle armors of a black and shining light blue color, enchanted by Magitek that allows them to get a greater defense against damages. The Magitek Infantry is known for it's unique technomagical weaponry, with light and heavy guns firing beams and blasts of magical energy able to inflict serious damages to both organic and robotic units. The vehicles, automatons, machines and mechs of the Magitek Infantry are fueled with cores of Magitek and they have the sole purpose to give support to the cyborgs and the technomages in the unit, wiping out any threat that might damage or eliminate their creators. Trivia: - The Magitek Special Infantry Unit has been considered as the most advanced, developed and well trained unit of the entire imperial army. - This unit is clearly inspired to the Magitek Infantry of Final Fantasy series Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC